


Awakening

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Post-TFA, an excited BB-8 wakes Poe up from his nap with some good news. (Tumblr kiss meme prompt)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveriris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveriris/gifts).



Poe woke up to a string of excited beeping sounds and BB-8 rolling into the room. 

“What is it, buddy?” he asked, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, trying to look a little less like he’d been napping at three in the afternoon. He hadn’t slept well the night before - for the last _few_ nights, really - but he preferred to keep that to himself. He suspected a few of the other pilots recognised that worn-out look in his eyes. 

BB-8 beeped with even more enthusiasm, spinning in circles, utterly unable to keep still. Once Poe woke up sufficiently to understand what was being said, he couldn’t fault the droid’s outburst.

“Just now?” Poe glanced around, scanning the room for a fresh shirt and some deodorant. He didn’t want to _smell_ like he’d been sleeping all afternoon either. BB-8 rolled towards the bedside cabinet, indicating the second drawer. Sometimes he wondered how he ever got by without that droid - though the same may well be said of Snap and that reprogrammed droid he was so fond of.

The Resistance Base was never quiet. Poe weaved his way through the crowded corridor, keeping an eye on BB-8 to make sure the little droid didn’t trip anyone up in its hurry. He needn’t have worried, but focusing on BB-8 helped calm his nerves as he approached the medbay.

He was greeted by Dr. Kalonia’s warm smile, and a nod towards the door to Finn’s private room, the furthest away from the intensive care unit. After the battle of Starkiller Base, Rey and General Organa…no _, Leia_ \- that’s what she’d asked him to call her - were concerned about Finn’s proximity to those who were gravely injured. Once his condition was stable, he’d been moved to his own room. Poe didn’t have first-hand experience of the Force, but he knew that Finn’s sensitivity to it must have _something_ to do with it. 

“He’s tired,” Dr. Kalonia told him, just as he raised his hand to open the door, “but I’m sure he’ll be pleased to see a friendly face before the whole Resistance burst in to interrogate him.” Poe knew she was joking, at least in part, but with Rey away he might well be the only person able to approach Finn simply as a _friend,_ rather than as a fellow Resistance member. 

The door opened with a _swoosh._

Though the whites of his eyes were stained pink with exhaustion, Finn was sitting up in bed, reading something on a datapad. 

“You look like you could do with some rest, buddy,” Poe smirked, earning a half-hearted reprimand from BB-8. Finn beamed at him, setting the datapad aside. Poe’s own grin grew wider - that smile was infectious, and he’d missed it something _fierce_. 

“I think I’ve had _more_ than my share of rest,” he gestured to his surroundings. Poe sat on one of the seats by the bed, noticing his jacket - _Finn’s_ jacket - was folded neatly on the other one. “What about you? Are _you_ okay?” He couldn’t help but laugh - how _like Finn_ it was to ask him that. Finn clasped his hand as Poe shuffled towards him, no longer entirely seated on the chair _or_ the bed.

“Tired,” he admitted, giving Finn’s hand a squeeze. He leaned closer, until his lips brushed gently against Finn’s cheek. “But I’ll _be_ okay. _We’ll_ be okay.” 


End file.
